


Three's a Crowd

by Naferty



Series: T'Stuckony Household [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha T'Challa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Unplanned Pregnancy, alpha bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: Anon said, "T'Stuckony a/b/o style and Tony is openly dating the three of them (an omega with three alphas is unheard of, but Tony makes it work) and then it turns out he's pregnant. With triplets and hes not sure who the father is and hes freaking out, T'Challa, Bucky and Steve promise to love him and the babies no matter what"The gel was cold and the pressure uncomfortable but eventually through the moving and adjusting a blurry image appeared on the screen and two strong heartbeats were heard. He stared in awe at the bean shaped figure. Only one could be seen but from the sounds he knew the second was present somewhere, hidden behind the first.“There they are. Not hard to see the first one, but if you look closely here you can see another shape just behind them, and - oh, look here,” she pointed at something circular in the screen. A little white dot that Tony couldn’t figure out was meant to be. “Congratulations, Mr Stark, looks like you’re having triplets.”“I’m what?” Tony didn’t even bother to deny his voice went uncharacteristically higher than usual and even cracked. The situation called for it and no one should judge him for it.





	

“Excuse you?”

“You’re pregnant,” the doc repeated again, just as serious and smiling faced as before, “and considering your high levels of HCG it’s safe to say you’re pregnant with multiples.”

Tony felt his mouth open and close repeatedly as he tried to find words. He knew something was off about him in the past few weeks with his insatiable appetite that seemed to have grown overnight, and he didn’t mean the fun, sexy kind. He’s always had a hot and cold relationship with food. Lately the hot side had been winning, eating anything and everything he caught sight of and couldn’t escape him fast enough.

He just didn’t expect _this_ to be the reason for it.

“Are you sure?”

“As sure as I know no one looks good in paisley.”

“Did you just -”

“Quote Legally Blonde? I sure did. That’s how sure I am that you’re pregnant with multiples. If you want we can set up an ultra sound for you and see exactly how many.”

Tony nodded, not confident in himself to sound calm and relaxed. Anything but.

The gel was cold and the pressure uncomfortable but eventually through the moving and adjusting a blurry image appeared on the screen and two strong heartbeats were heard. He stared in awe at the bean shaped figure. Only one could be seen but from the sounds he knew the second was present somewhere, hidden behind the first.

“There they are. Not hard to see the first one, but if you look closely here you can see another shape just behind them, and - oh, look here,” she pointed at something circular in the screen. A little white dot that Tony couldn’t figure out was meant to be. “Congratulations, Mr Stark, looks like you’re having triplets.”

“I’m _what_?” Tony didn’t even bother to deny his voice went uncharacteristically higher than usual and even cracked. The situation called for it and no one should judge him for it.

“You’re having triplets.” She pressed a button on the machine and the screen froze. “A picture for you if you want it. Now, I understand this was not planned from your reactions. You have options for whatever you decide. I’ll give you a list of recommended prenatal vitamins if you wish to keep and set a date for a follow up. Carrying triplets puts a bit more complications on your body and we’ll have to keep an extra careful eye on you.”

She continued giving him information and he tried his best to remember it all, but most of it went in one ear and out the other. The only sounds he heard were those of his own blood pumping through his veins and in his mind the realization that he was truly pregnant was scrambling to make sense.

He had always been careful when it came to his omega biology. Taking every precaution he could in order to avoid pregnancy altogether in and out of his heats, but it seemed eventually his luck would run out, especially when three mates were involved instead of the typical one. And what perfect timing for his heat to become erratic and start almost an entire month early. Unable to take his suppressants on time and sharing his heat with his mates and now he found himself carrying not one, but three pups as the result.

 _Shit_ , what was he to say to Steve, Bucky and T’Challa? He didn’t even know which of them was the father of the pups. With his heat induced mind he never bothered to pay attention to who was the first to fuck him during the start of his heat, so he couldn’t even base a guess using that.

Double shit, what if not knowing prompted them to leave? Raising the pup of another was never appealing to alphas, no matter how open minded they were. Instincts were sometimes very hard to resist. Even after reaching a point of understanding and respect in their relationship, big news like this could do a complete 180.

Not saying a word was starting to sound like the best option he had.

The doctor (Dr Woods? Or something) finished up her information. Tony managed to catch a date for the follow up, recommended rest and change in diet, before handing him a shiny picture of the blurry beans that were his pups. He gave it a brief look before stuffing it in the hoodie (Bucky’s) he wore in an attempt to make himself look slimmer. His insatiable hunger that he now knew were caused by the pups had gained him pounds around his belly and he really didn’t want anyone to look at it.

He bid the doc a farewell before leaving and driving back home. With some luck maybe his mates wouldn’t be there and he could start planning ways to avoid giving his pregnancy away. It would have to be perfectly time and he’ll have to consider every possible situation that could occur. It would be difficult, impossible once he started showing (if he even reaches that point), but he could put off the conversation on pure determination.

However, when he arrived home and spotted each of his mate’s preferred choice of transportation’s he knew luck wasn’t with him. Taking a deep breath he walked inside and already planned ways to excuse himself and hide, but the moment he smelled the delicious scent of T’Challa’s family recipe tagine he knew he wasn’t going anywhere. His stomach gave a very loud growl and his body followed his nose instead of his mind and he soon found himself in the middle of their kitchen.

T’Challa was stirring the beautiful pot of food while Steve was busy making… white pecan fudge. Fuck, he was instantly drooling.

“Sweetheart,” Steve said when he spotted him, large smile on his face. “You made it just in time. They’re about to be done soon.” He walked over and wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders, kissing his forehead. Tony instinctively returned the hold, grabbing the back of Steve’s shirt.

T’Challa placed away the spoon he was holding and went to give Tony a kiss on his cheek, welcoming him back as well. “How was your meeting?”

Tony swallowed, his hand itching to grab the photo in his pocket and bury it deeper and away from the light of day. “It went fine. Doc says my heat came early because of the three alphas always around me. Made my body jump in order to get their attention before they disappeared.”

“As if we’re going anywhere,” Bucky’s voice echoed behind him before the alpha appeared. He pressed up against Tony’s back, creating a rumbling noise of satisfaction at seeing him wearing his clothing. His hands soon wrapped around his belly, sliding inside the pockets of the hoodie and causing Tony to go completely still.

Both Steve and Bucky felt it and gave him worried glances. Movement in his pockets soon followed and Tony could feel the moment Bucky found the picture. He yanked it out faster than Tony could’ve stopped him.

“Doll… what’s thi -?” Bucky’s eyes widened when he realized the answer to his own question. Steve and T’Challa mimicked the same look shortly after, eyes glued to the photo with awe.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice was breathy and soft, almost hesitant.

Tony buried his face in Steve’s chest, unable to look at any of them.

“Doll? Are you -?”

“So I found out something interesting today,” he started, voice muffled from the fabric of Steve’s shirt. “Doc said I’m… I’m pregnant… with, uh - with triplets.”

There was a very long pause after that. So long that Tony feared everything would explode if a needle hit the floor. Were the alphas already thinking of leaving? Were they ready to reject it all?

He flinched against his will when Steve pulled back but was quickly surprised when, instead of letting him go like he had thought, Steve grabbed his arms and yanked him forward to give a very deep kiss. He found himself breathless when the blond alpha eventually pulled away and saw the biggest and brightest smile on his face. “You’re really pregnant?”

Before Tony could nod a new pair of hands gently grabbed his face and made him turn. T’Challa kissed him just as senseless as Steve and the lack of oxygen must have started affecting his brain because T’Challa was just as happy as Steve, if not more.

“We’re going to be fathers!” he heard Bucky say from behind and found the room spinning after the alpha turned him around to kiss as well. “We’re going to be fathers.” The happiness going around was nearly blinding.

“Actually,” Tony said before he could stop himself, “I don’t know which one of you is the father. It could be any of you.”

The three alphas blinked simultaneously, almost creepily so. “Well of course it can be any of us,” Bucky repeated, looking at him as if he was dense. “Wouldn’t make sense if someone else was somehow the father, right?”

“And… you’re all okay with raising the other’s pups?” He asked carefully.

“You think we wouldn’t?” All three looked offended.

“Well… I mean…”

“Look,” Steve cradled his face in his hands. “It doesn’t matter which one of us is the father. We’ll raise them as our own. Could be Bucky’s, could be T’Challa’s, could be mine, I don’t care because I’m going to love them no matter what.”

“Same goes for us,” Bucky agreed with T’Challa nodding along. “Listen, Doll, the three of us came to an understanding long time ago, and we respect each other. We love you too much to start some unnecessary fight because of instincts or some shit. If the pups turn out to be Steve’s or T’Challa’s you can bet your ass I’m still going to love and raise them, just like I’m still going to stay and love you. Kids will have three dads and a great mom.”

Tony scowled. “They better not call me mom.”

“Mama sounds perfect for you,” Steve teased.

“I admit the proposal of calling you mother is most appealing,” T’Challa said with a cheeky grin that Tony wanted to smack away.

“You know what idea I’ve got going?” Bucky came forward and nosed the side of Tony’s neck and yeah, Tony knew exactly what idea he had in mind. His own body was already agreeing. Then Steve pressed up behind him and, hello, that was certainly Steve showing interest in the idea as well, if his impressive hard on on his ass had anything to say about it. When T’Challa began kissing him and nearly sucking his soul right out of his mouth Tony decided that, yeah, they needed to get naked since yesterday.

But first.

“So you’re okay with this? With wanting pups?” he asked after he managed to pry his lips away. He needed to make sure.

“We are more than okay,” T’Challa answered for them. “We are ecstatic, content, eager to start a new chapter in our lives together. But only if you wish it.”

“I - I think I do. I want them, these pups.”

“They’re going to be so spoiled,” Bucky said and Tony couldn’t agree with him more. They’re going to be beyond spoiled and so loved with four suffocating parents and aunts and uncles who will get them things they didn’t approve of.

Tony gasped when Bucky grinded their erections together and T’Challa swallowed that gasp. He released a moan when Steve decided to grind as well and had pleasure going to his belly. Only… that wasn’t just pleasure. There were hands over his belly, over his abdomen, from all three, holding him securely and showing they spoke the truth. They really were going to love the pups, no matter who the father was.

“F-food. The food,” he managed to remind them. Sex was great and all but it wasn’t a good enough reason to let food get ruined or set the house on fire.

The three alphas groaned, refusing to stop.

“I am not letting you burn down our house simply because you couldn’t control your libidos. Go or I’m locking you out of our room.”

The alphas reluctantly went and Tony took the moment to head for their room to strip down and give them their reward when they finished. He might still be hungry but he didn’t think his alphas were going to let him eat any time soon. Not with the way they wanted to get their hands on his belly, and with how giddy and relieved he felt who was he to say no to them?


End file.
